Out on the Town
by ColdFusion180
Summary: Sequel to What Do You Do With a Drunken Magneto. In an attempt to minimize the pain of his hangover Magneto kicks the Acolytes out of the base for the night.


**Out on the Town**

"Ohhh," Magneto moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. "What the heck happen…ahhh!" he groaned as a fresh stab of pain struck his skull.

"Finally! You're awake," a gruff voice stated.

"Huh?" Magneto tried to make out what he'd just heard over the ringing in his ears. He managed to focus his eyes on a fuzzy figure in front of him. "Sabertooth?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Sabertooth grunted.

"Don't talk so loud," Magneto groaned as he held a hand to his head. "Where am I?"

"In your office. We dragged a couch in here for you to lie on," Sabertooth replied.

"I feel terrible," Magneto moaned in agony. "My stomach hurts…my skin hurts…my hair hurts. What happened to me?"

"Long story short, you overdid it on bourbon and got drunk," Sabertooth grunted.

"Oh no," Magneto groaned. "I don't wanna know anymore."

"Good luck. The Cajun and Firebug have been practically climbing the walls waiting to tell you everything you did."

"Oh geeze…"

"They've spent nearly the whole afternoon watching the video they made of you. They even talked about selling a copy to Xavier and the Brotherhood."

"Oh no! I gotta destroy that tape!" Magneto quickly managed to sit up on the couch only to have his head explode in pain. "ARGGGHHH!"

"Take is easy boss," Sabertooth moved in to help him.

"Ohhh, make the room stop spinning." Magneto held his head with both hands as Sabertooth got him to his feet. "Aspirin. I need aspirin."

"We're out," Sabertooth replied.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN WE BE OUT?!" Magneto yelled.

"You took out part of the infirmary with a steamroller and destroyed most of the med supplies. Not to mention four Storage Rooms and causing the Emergency Oxygen Tanks to explode," Sabertooth explained.

"What?!" Magneto rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. "WHAT THE?! WHO DREW ALL OVER MY WALLS?!"

"You did," Sabertooth said.

"Oh no," Magneto moaned and covered his face with his hand. Then he got a good look at his hand. He blinked and looked down at himself. "Tell me I'm hallucinating. Tell me I'm not wearing what I think I'm wearing."

"You're wearing a chicken suit," Sabertooth couldn't help but grin.

"I don't wanna know," Magneto closed his eyes and collapsed back onto the couch. "I can't stand it. Just kill me now and get it over with! Put me out of my misery!"

"Well if you insist," Sabertooth flexed his claws and moved towards him.

"NO! NO! STAY BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Magneto yelled.

"Crud," Sabertooth cursed.

"Hey boss, you're awake!" Remy and Pyro entered the room. "We heard you yelling. Hope you had a nice nap."

"No, no, no!" Magneto moaned. "I can't deal with them now. Especially not now. Anytime but now!"

"We've put together a little video that I'm sure you'll find very interesting," Remy grinned. "We'll show it to you when you're nice and sober so you can tell us the most embarrassing parts."

"Yeah. And tell Gambit he's gotta fix the toilet," Pyro said.

"I don't have to fix it! You have to fix it!" Remy snapped.

"No I don't! You're the one who caused it to overflow!"

"So what? You're the one who's supposed to clean the bathroom this week!"

"Shut up you nitwits!" Sabertooth snarled.

"All of you shut up!" Magneto held his hands over his ears in agony.

"You fix it!" Remy got in Pyro's face.

"You fix it!" Pyro shot back.

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening! La la la la la!" Magneto tried in vain to block out the noise.

"What is going on in here?" Piotr entered the office. "Is everything alright?"

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT!" Magneto shouted. "THAT'S IT! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF THE BASE! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"You're terminating our services?" Remy asked.

"NO! JUST GET OUT OF THE BASE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Magneto screamed.

"But what'll we do in town? We don't have any money," Pyro said.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Magneto somehow managed to stumble to the remains of his once neat desk. He dug through the remains, pulled out several rolls of bills and tossed them at the Acolytes. "YOU WANT MONEY?! HERE! HERE'S MONEY! LOTS OF MONEY! NOW GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Okay," Remy gulped as the metal walls of the room started to warp from Magneto's anger. "We're gone!" The Acolytes ran out of the room and headed for the garage.

"Alright!" Pyro grinned as he grabbed a motor helmet and jumped into the passenger side car attached to Piotr's motorcycle. "We finally get a night out! This is gonna be great!"

"You said it," Remy smirked as he got on his bike.

"Wait. If we are going out I would like to change clothes," Piotr said.

"Good idea. Me too," Pyro agreed.

"Okay, but make it fast," Remy warned. "And remember you can't bring your pack. We gotta try and keep a low profile."

"Awww," Pyro pouted as he and Piotr quickly went to change clothes.

Soon the four Acolytes were roaring down the streets of downtown Bayville. Pyro was now dressed in civilian clothes while Piotr was dressed in a black jacket and pants.

"So where do guys want to go first?" Remy asked. All the Acolytes had radio headsets installed inside their helmets so they could talk to each other easily. "It's still kinda early to go partying."

"Let's get something to eat!" Pyro suggested.

"Good idea. At least we do not have to cook tonight," Piotr agreed.

"Whatever," Sabertooth grunted. "Just as long as the food's good."

"How about this place?" Remy pointed as they pulled into a parking lot in front of a fancy restaurant.

"Bon Appetite," Piotr read the sign above the restaurant. "Sounds expensive."

"No problem," Remy grinned taking off his helmet. "Mags gave us tons of cash. I think there's a couple hundred bucks here."

"Alright! Let's go!" Pyro whooped as they walked into the restaurant.

"Wow, look at this place," Piotr gazed around at the posh décor.

A waiter walked up to them. "Bonsoir, welcome to Bon Appetite. I am François and…" he then got a good look at the Acolytes. "I'm sorry, but we have a strict dress code here. You 'gentlemen' will have to…"

"What was that?" Sabertooth growled and towered above the waiter, revealing his claws with an evil glint in his eye.

"…to…to pardon the way everyone else is dressed," the waiter gulped nervously. "Please follow me."

"If you insist," Remy smiled as they were seated.

"May I start you off with some refreshments," the waiter stammered.

"I would like some sparkling cider please," Piotr said.

"That will be 15.99," the waiter informed.

"What?" Piotr gasped. "Never mind. I will just have water."

"That will be 2.99."

"What?!" Piotr looked at the waiter in shock. "How can you charge that much for water?!"

"I sorry, but…" the waiter gulped and suddenly started shaking. "…but I seem to have been mistaken. All beverages are on the house!"

"Huh?" Piotr looked down and saw Sabertooth had a grip on the waiter's leg and had dug his claws in enough to draw blood. "Oh no."

"Well, that certainly is generous," Remy grinned, having spied the same thing. "How about we get a full meal on the house too?"

"Of…of course. Whatever you want!" the poor waiter was sweating and trembling heavily.

"Great! Just start us off with two of everything," Remy ordered.

"Don't forget the drinks! I want an orange squash!" Pyro added.

"Excellent choice. Now if you would please excuse me I will get your meal," the waiter shot a panicked glace down at his leg.

"Well go on," Sabertooth let go. "And make it snappy!"

"Right away!" the waiter quickly stumbled away and grabbed two dishes of roast lamb that had just been set down in front of a couple at another table.

"Hey, that's our food!" the man yelled.

"Sorry! You'll get a replacement!" the waiter shouted as he ran and set the lamb down in front of Sabertooth. "There you are!"

"Bout time," Sabertooth grunted as he grabbed the lamb with his bare hand and started chowing down.

"Hey what about the rest of us?" Remy asked.

"And where's my orange squash?" Pyro shouted.

"Coming right up!" the waiter ran away again.

"Now that's what I call service," Remy said.

"This is so embarrassing," Piotr groaned and held a hand to his head.

Soon a small army of waiters arrived at their table and delivered several plates of food. They then quickly left. "Man these scallops are done perfectly," Remy munched on a whole plate of scallops.

"You gotta try the prime rib. You can cut it with a fork!" Pyro ate a bite followed by a mouthful of pasta.

"This lemon egg soup with rice is quite good," Piotr noted.

"Not as good as this," Sabertooth was eating three different kinds of fish at once. "Now this is a meal," he let out a large burp. "HEY! NEED MORE TUNA OVER HERE!"

"Yes sir! Coming right away!" several waiters shouted as they tried not to run into each other.

Half an hour later the Acolytes left the restaurant with very satisfied tummies. "Oh man that hit the spot," Remy patted his stomach.

"You said it," Pyro grinned finishing off a last piece of bread. "What did you think Colossus?"

"I think you should not have played with the people in the smoking section," Piotr replied.

"Hey, I was doing a public service!" Pyro protested. "Cigarettes smell terrible and are bad for your health. And it was really funny when that one bloke's beard caught on fire."

"The wine his wife spilled on him didn't help much either," Remy snickered.

"Hopefully his beard will grow back soon along with his eyebrows," Piotr sighed.

"At least the smoke from the tablecloths being on fire helped cover our exit," Remy said.

"Who cares? Let's get outta here," Sabertooth grunted.

"Yeah let's go find some place to party. It's not even eight yet," Remy said getting on his bike. "Hey Sabes, you gotta know of a good bar or dance club around here."

"Oh no! No way am I gonna bring you lunatics to one of my spots," Sabertooth growled. "Especially the Firebug. I'm not risking him getting drunk!"

"Hey, I learned my lesson about alcohol. I'm never gonna touch it again!" Pyro snapped.

"Come on Sabes," Remy said. "The three of us don't drink. We just wanna go relax and have some fun."

"Fine," Sabertooth grunted. "I'll take you to a different spot. There's one place that's pretty good."

"Alright!" Pyro cheered as the Acolytes took off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"Yeah! Yeah!" Pyro cackled maniacally as he played on a pinball machine inside a semi crowded bar. The bar was fairly nice with a dance floor and small stage.

Remy was in a corner playing darts. "Yes!" he smirked after throwing three darts directly into the bulls-eye. "I win again!"

"I can't believe this!" one patron groaned as he handed Remy some money. A small crowd had gathered around the dart board watching them. "He's hit the bulls-eye almost every time! I quit!"

"Too bad _homme_. Better luck next time," Remy pocketed the money.

"Wow. You're really good," a stunning brunette about Remy's height sided up next to him.

"It's all practice and skill," Remy gave her a dashing grin. "The name's Remy. What's yours?"

"Denise," the brunette giggled.

"Beautiful name. May I buy you a drink?" Remy asked.

"Thank you. You're quite the charmer," Denise smiled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Remy grinned.

Meanwhile Sabertooth was busy chugging beers at a back table with some of the rougher looking patrons while Piotr had been conned into a pool game.

"So I am to get all the solid balls in the pockets with the eight ball last?" Piotr asked, having never played before and just been told the rules.

"Right, since I'm stripes," his opponent, a rough looking biker, nodded after breaking and sinking two balls. He chuckled as Piotr tried to line up a shot. "This is gonna be too easy. What a simple minded…" the man's eyes bulged as Piotr knocked in every single solid ball except the eight in one shot. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"It is a very visual game," Piotr shrugged modestly. "And I have a good eye." He lined up the eight ball and sank it.

"Nice job Bert," one of the patrons mocked.

"Shut up!" Bert snapped. "It's just beginner's luck. Rack 'em up again!"

"So are you here alone?" Denise asked Remy as they got friendly at the bar.

"Naw. I'm here with a few friends," Remy smiled.

"Is he one of them?" Denise pointed at Pyro who had somehow gotten onto the stage and hold of the karaoke machine.

"_Everybody wants to be an Aco-Aco-lyte!_" Pyro sang at the top of his lungs as he danced around on stage. "_Who loves to play fire and really light up the night! Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Aco-Aco-lyte! I've got to be an Acolyte!_"

"Never seen him before in my life," Remy replied. "You want to dance?"

"No, I've got a better idea," Denise grinned. "I'm a nurse. You look like you could use a little examination. You know where the bathroom is here?"

"I can find out," Remy smiled.

"Meet me there in five minutes," Denise gave him a wink and walked away.

"Oh yeah! A free meal and now this! This is a good night!" Remy cheered. He then spotted something on the floor. "Hey, she dropped her necklace." He picked it up. "Hmmm, nice. Twelve carat gold with emeralds. Should I keep it? Na. It's not as satisfying if I don't steal it." He started walking around trying to find the bathrooms. "I'll give it back to gain some more points with her. I can always nick it back."

"Wahoo! I can fly!" a young woman, obviously uninhibited, waltzed by and ran into him.

"What the?" Remy tried to catch her but tripped over a fallen chair and fell back into a secluded corner. "Ow!"

"I'm flying on the floor!" the woman giggled drunkenly as she lay face down on top of Remy.

"Ooofff, how much do you weigh?" Remy groaned as he lay on his back.

"WHAT THE HECK!" a shrill voice screamed.

"Huh?" Remy looked up to see the shocked face of Denise who was holding a cell phone.

"WERE YOU LISTENING IN ON ME?!" Denise screamed. She then saw the woman on top of Remy. "AND YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! YOU CHEATING CAJUN!"

"Uh oh!" Remy quickly realized that his face was inches from that of the woman on top of him and tried to sit up. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Hey, you're cute!" the woman giggled as she stroked Remy's cheek. Remy quickly threw her off.

"MARINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Denise shouted at her. She glared at Remy again. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY SISTER?!"

"Oh no!" Remy gulped as he struggled to get to his feet. "I can explain! This is just a very big mistake!"

"I'LL SAY IT'S A MISTAKE!" Denise screamed with an evil glint in her eye. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS PLANNING TO…IS THAT MY NECKLACE?!"

"What?" Remy looked down at his hand in fear. "It's not what you think! You dropped it earlier! I was going to return it!"

"Hey, where's my bracelet?" Marina blinked drunkenly from her position on the floor.

"Oops!" Remy glanced at his other hand holding a gold bracelet. "It must have come off when I threw her aside."

"YOU THIEF! YOU LOW DOWN, EAVESDROPPING, BACKSTABBING THIEF!" Denise grabbed a large knife from a nearby table. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Remy ran away as fast as he could, tossing away the forgotten jewelry. "HELP ME! CRAZY FEMME HERE!"

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" Denise screamed chasing after him.

Meanwhile, after winning his sixth straight game of pool, Piotr was having troubles of his own.

"I'm telling you he played us!" Bert shouted at his buddies. "No one plays that well on his first try! Let's teach him a lesson!"

"I'm sorry you are upset," Piotr tried to back out, but was surrounded by tough looking bikers. "I do not wish to fight!"

"Wish not granted!" Bert threw a punch at him. Piotr easily blocked it and punched Bert in the nose, sending him crashing back against a wall. Three of Bert's buddies jumped Piotr from behind and tackled him to the floor.

"Ohhh, guy's got a great arm," Bert spoke in a funny voice as he lay against a wall. "Huh?" He blinked in shock as his buddies were thrown into the air, one of them getting stuck in the ceiling. The others came crashing back down on some tables, breaking them to pieces. Piotr got to his feet, having armored up except for his head. Fortunately he was wearing clothes that expanded and didn't tear to sheds when he armored up, unlike one of his former pairs.

"Hey, watch it!" some drunken patrons shouted in anger over their broken tables and tried to get at Piotr. Piotr brushed them aside with ease. Soon a full blown brawl broke out and spread throughout the bar.

"Alright!" Sabertooth grinned and punched out one of the drunks he'd been hanging out with. "Now this is what I call a party!"

"My you're a great dancer!" a pretty woman cooed at her male partner on the dance floor as they ignored the fighting around them.

"And singer," another stunning woman giggled. "I love the way you laugh!"

"Hey, don't hog him!" the first woman snapped.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around!" Pyro grinned as he danced with the two women. "Man this place rocks!"

CRASH! TINKLE! PING!

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THOSE GUYS!" someone shouted as a drunk crashed headfirst into the pinball machine.

"GET THAT ROTTEN POOL HUSTLER!"

SMASH!

"SOMEBODY GET THIS FEMME AWAY FROM ME!"

"COME BACK HERE YA THIEVING BUM!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"HOW CAN DRINK COASTERS EXPLODE BY THEMSELVES?!"

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! THAT GUY'S AN ANIMAL!"

"MOMMY!"

"Uh oh," Pyro looked around and saw Piotr taking on half the bar and Sabertooth the other half while Remy ran for his life from a woman wielding a large knife. "Oh bugger. Why do those blokes always cause trouble?"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"LOOK OUT! THE BAR'S ON FIRE!"

"Fire?" Pyro's eyebrows shot up. "Wohoo!" He started using his powers to make fire birds fly all over the bar.

"Wow! That is the best light show I've ever seen!" one of the women gasped as the karaoke machine was engulfed in flames.

"BURN BABY BURN! PYRO'S INFERNO! BURN BABY BURN!" Pyro laughed insanely and played with his fire birds.

"COME ON!" Remy ran by, grabbed him and bolted for the exit. "THE WHOLE PLACE IS COMING DOWN!"

"WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR PHONE NUMBER?" the two women ran after them as everyone fled the burning bar.

Remy dragged Pyro out to their waiting bikes. Piotr and Sabertooth joined them soon after. "That was great," Sabertooth grinned. "Nothing like a good ol' drunken bar brawl."

"Nothing good anyway," Piotr looked back as the bar slowly burned to the ground.

"I loved this place!" Pyro laughed. "I wanna see if I can find those two shelia's I was with."

"Two, hmmm?" Remy nodded. "Not bad young Pyro. But they probably took off." He slipped on his helmet.

"Awww," Pyro pouted. "Hey, why was that one shelia chasing you anyway?"

"WHERE ARE YOU REMY?! I'M GONNA NEUTER YOU!" a furious scream was heard.

Remy blanched. "TIME TO GO!" He jumped on his bike.

"Wait for us!" Pyro yelled as the Acolytes mounted up and sped away as they began to hear sirens in the distance.

"What did you do?" Piotr asked over the radio.

"Nothing! It was just a big misunderstanding!" Remy grumbled.

"Yeah right," Sabertooth snickered.

"Shut up!" Remy snapped.

"Hey, I'm hungry again. And we didn't get any dessert at the restaurant," Pyro whined.

"I am in the mood for something sweet," Piotr admitted. "Ice cream?"

"No. That place we went to before now has a 'No Mutants' policy," Remy said. "But I've got an idea."

"Great!" Pyro cheered as Remy turned a corner and lead the way.

"Uncle Teddy's Bakery," Sabertooth read the sign as the Acolytes pulled up and dismounted.

"Alright! I want some strawberry-rhubarb pie!" Pyro chirped and ran in.

"Can we actually pay for the food this time?" Piotr asked as he set down his helmet.

"Sure thing _homme_," Remy assured. "Especially since I was able to triple the amount of cash I have from playing darts."

Soon the Acolytes were chowing down on a variety of sweets. "Mmmm, this chocolate soufflé is excellent!" Remy grinned as he dug into an entire soufflé.

"Oh man, ya gotta love it," Pyro agreed, his mouth bulging with pie.

"This does hit the spot," Sabertooth admitted biting into a lemon poppy seed cake and washing it down with a bottle of rum he had 'convinced' one of the bakers behind the counter to give him.

"We should ask if we can have some of their recipes," Piotr nibbled on some brownies.

"This is the best night of my life!" Pyro licked his pie plate clean and threw it over his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" a large man snapped after Pyro's discarded plate hit him on the head.

"Come on. Let's get some cookies," Pyro got up and headed to the front counter.

"Good idea," Remy followed him. "Hmmm, what am I in the mood for? Chocolate chip, ginger, oatmeal, peppermint…ow!" Remy yelped as he was hit on the head.

"En guard!" Pyro laughed holding a baguette like a sword.

"Cut it out," Remy snapped.

"What? You scared?" Pyro poked Remy in the side with his bread loaf.

"That's it!" Remy grabbed another baguette and went after Pyro. "Take that! And that! And that!"

"Hahahahaha!" Pyro whooped as the two of them dueled.

"Hey you punks!" the man Pyro had hit on the head shouted. "You should be arrested for disturbing the peace."

"Are gonna report 'em bub?" Sabertooth shouted.

"No. I might just arrest them myself," the man stood up, revealing himself to be a cop. "And watch how you address an officer, mister."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Sabertooth mocked.

"Uh, we do not want any trouble," Piotr tried to intervene.

"Quiet Russian. We didn't do nothing," Sabertooth growled at him. "Are you gonna let some fat, stupid cop bully you?"

"That's it! You're all under arrest!" the cop shouted.

"Ha!" Sabertooth snorted. "Like you could take me. Better men then you have tried."

"Need some help Al?" another cop got up.

"Uh oh," Piotr gulped as he noticed that the dozen other pastry-snacking patrons were cops. "This is not good."

"Alright, out of the building now!" the cop ordered.

"You first," Sabertooth grinned, picked up the cop and threw him through the front window.

SMASH!

That was the signal for another all out brawl to break out. Sabertooth gleefully tackled three cops as the bakery staff ran for their lives out the back.

"Take this!" Remy dove into the fray whacking cops with his staff and knocking them over tables.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Pyro shouted as he ran behind the counter and started throwing pies everywhere.

SPLAT!

"Try and arrest me will you!" Sabertooth shoved a pie into a cop's face before throwing him through the bakery's closed front door.

CRASH!

"Banzai!" Remy grabbed some cookies and started tossing them like shuriken.

"Not again," Piotr groaned as he was reluctantly drawn into the fight.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Pyro laughed maniacally as he slammed an entire fruitcake on a cop's head.

"Bombs away!" Remy charged up some foil covered bon-bons at threw them at the cops.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" two cops screamed as Sabertooth dragged them away into the back. "HELP! DON'T DO THAT WITH THE BEAR CLAWS! NOOOOOO!"

It wasn't long until all the cops were knocked out cold and everyone else had fled the bakery which was now missing several walls.

"Man that was fun!" Pyro laughed. "Too bad it didn't last longer."

"Yeah," Sabertooth agreed. "When these guys wake up they won't been able to look at a doughnut the same way again."

"Come on, let's get outta here," Remy said as he stepped over the beaten cops.

"I don't believe this," Piotr groaned as the Acolytes mounted up. "Why do we always get in fights?"

"Just lucky I guess," Pyro grinned. "This was a great night. Mags should let us go out more often."

"Won't he be mad about all the damaged we caused?" Piotr asked

"Not if we don't tell him," Remy said as they sped away into the night.

* * *

Back at the Acolyte base Magneto had somehow managed to drag himself into the recreation room. He was currently sprawled out on the couch and watching TV in the vain hope that it would help distract him from the enormous pain in his head.

"Authorities are unsure how the fire at the restaurant Bon Appetite occurred," the newsanchor reported. "It is believed to have begun when several diners simultaneously set themselves on fire although witnesses claim to have seen flames shoot out from their cigarettes. The restaurant is expected to be closed for…just a moment, another report is just in. Apparently a downtown bar has caught fire and been destroyed during a brawl between several patrons, one of which have been described as very large and hairy. A possible connection between the two instances is being investigated."

"Oh no," Magneto groaned. "Don't let it be them. Tell me it isn't them."

"We are now moving to our on-site team reporting live," the newanchor announced.

"I DON'T CARE HOW THE FIRE STARTED!" a woman was heard shouting in the background. "I JUST WANNA GET MY HANDS ON THAT ROTTEN CAJUN!"

"It was them," Magneto felt his hangover get even worse. "Perfect. What else could they do tonight?"

"Wait. We just received another report of property damage," the newsanchor spoke.

"I had to ask," Magneto moaned.

"Another fight had been reported at a local bakery. Several unconscious policemen were found at the scene, apparently having failed to stop the disturbance. Unfortunately no description of the perpetrators has been given due to the witnesses either claiming amnesia or unwilling to speak. Also shortly after the unconscious police were removed from the building the entire bakery collapsed due to the absence of several walls as a result of the incident. No casualties were reported."

"Oh geeze," Magneto groaned holding his aching head. "One night! They can't go one night without causing destruction. Even when they're not around they give me headaches! Which reminds me, I gotta get rid of those videos they made of me."

Just then an armadillo popped out from beneath the couch and bit Magneto on the foot.

"YEOOOWWW!" Magneto screamed. "AND PYRO IS DEFINITELY GOING TO GET RID OF THESE ARMADILLOS WHEN HE GETS BACK!"

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the song "Macho Man".**

**I understand the comic versions of Piotr require him to completely armor up. However, in X-Men: Evolution both Piotr and Rogue were shown to be able to armor up a single portion of their bodies. I decided to use this since it gives Piotr a little more versitility with his powers.**


End file.
